


Go, be great

by Kitty_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Pidge is missing their family. Shiro is always there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricks395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricks395/gifts).



Pidge was sitting, looking up at unfamiliar constellations. As a seeker of knowledge, Pidge enjoyed the unfamiliar. They held a map of constellations, naming the ones they’ve taught themselves since their arrival to Altea. While studying the foreign stars they couldn’t help but remember a more familiar sky. Looking up and wishing for their family’s return. While Pidge, intellectually, enjoyed Altea, they longed for the familiar.  
Pidge’s hand went to their hair. They felt a sense of liberation once they uncharacteristic locks were sheared away. The single regret Pidge carried with them is the resemblance they now shared with their brother, Matt. A tear rolled down Pidge’s round cheek. They thought about the pain in Shiro’s eyes when Shiro glanced at them. His eyes always holding a pain and misery Pidge will never understand. Maybe they had more than one regret.  
The scar under Shiro’s eyes sending terror to Pidge’s gut when they imagine Matt and the scars he may return with if he returns. The familiar fear and anxiety started to settle in.  
“Always looking to learn.” Shiro was leaning against the door frame of the observatory.  
Pidge’s eyes shot up, staring Shiro directly in the face as if unashamed of his tears.  
The realization that they were crying set in immediately. Shiro started towards them, then stopped himself. “Pidge...what’s--”  
“Nothing,” Pidge interrupted, “I’m fine,” they sniffled. They wiped their tears and shot Shiro a smile.  
Shiro was silent for awhile, then, “No. Not with me. You don’t get to lie to me.” Tears welled in Pidge’s eyes, a numbness coming over their limbs, a fuzziness in their brain. Shiro kneeled in front of them, mirroring Pidge’s position, “Talk to me.”  
“I just--,” a sniffle, “I miss them so much. Why am I not searching? Why am I enjoying being a paladin while they're probably getting tortured or worse!” Pidge looked into Shiro’s eyes, the familiar pain stared back at him, making them sob uncontrollably.  
Shiro went to comfort them by putting his hand on their back, but again, stopped himself from physical touch. Pidge kept crying, the sobs shaking their small frame for about ten minutes before Shiro put a finger under their chin. “You’re doing an awesome job as a paladin. Your family would be so proud of you if they were here to see you.”  
Pidge searched his eyes, scanned his face. Unconsciously, Pidge brought his fingers up to Shiro’s pink, rigid skin under his eyes.  
Shiro took a deep inhale of breath, his eyes shoot wide. His hand shoots up and grabs Pidge by the wrist, “What are you doing,” he asks, breathlessly.  
Pidge was silent for a long time, tracing with their small, cold fingers, “Who did this to you?” they whispered.  
Shiro dropped his gaze, “I wish I knew.” He flicked his gaze back to Pidge, his hand was still wrapped around Pidge’s wrist. Seeing the hurt, the pain, and the fear in their eyes, Shiro acted on impulse. He yanked on their wrist, causing Pidge to fall into him. With Pidge’s face in his chest, Shiro wrapped his arms around him and felt an instant relief.  
“Shiro…”  
Shiro started to shift Pidge off of him when he felt little fingers dig into his biceps, “Please, just a little while longer?” Pidge’s face was turned up to his, their lips inches apart. Shiro’s eyes flicked between their eyes and their mouth. His eyes were so open and vulnerable, perhaps that was why Shiro leaned in closer and then stopped. He couldn’t take advantage of Pidge’s vulnerability. He had been good, refraining from physical contact, encouraging himself to not be left alone in a room with them. While passing the observatory he couldn’t help but peer in, to stop and gawk. The stars were in their eyes, their face was filled with wonderment. He cursed himself. Shiro felt Pidge shift and glanced back down at them, suddenly his lips were met with the softest, most tender mouth he had ever felt. It was chaste, it was short, but it was extraordinary.  
Shiro pulled back to look at Pidge’s blushing face. “Why?”  
“Because I’ve wanted to since we went to find my lion. You were so helpful and so kind, and so understanding.”  
“I was just being honest.”  
They smiled and shoved at his chest to make him lay on his back, legs straddling him, “I know,” and brought their mouth down to his once again, this time there was nothing chaste, or short about this kiss. Shiro had to take Pidge’s glasses off, after the third time of them falling. Pidge pulled back and smiled down at Shiro, “I like this.”  
Shiro smiled, raking his hands through Pidge’s hair, “Me too, Pidge.”  
“You guys should not be training in here! There is a perfectly equipped training room for your training needs!” Allura stood over them, their lips swollen from kissing, their faces flushed with desire.  
“Sorry, won’t happen again,” Shiro said as Pidge scrambled off of him.  
“Shiro, Coran needs you to go over mission details with you.”  
Shiro looked over at Pidge, almost to ask if it was okay for him to leave so suddenly.  
Pidge smiled, “Go, be great.”  
Shiro smiled, nodded, and went on his way.


End file.
